It Started With a Bento
by PorkyBuns
Summary: The London division is understaffed, shinigami from all over the globe are sent to help. Fuyo Sunohara, horribly ugly and a bit of a fool, joins in, however everything is about to change with the help of the Grell the okama, Ronald the trendy and William the Führer. Eventually will become a WillxOC pairing.
1. the okama is a maiden

**Author's note: This story was inspired to me by a cool manga that I read, I basically got the soul of my character from it, also, because I realize that William doesn't get enough love in the Kuroshitsuji fandom. This is not my first story, I have tried a lot of times but for some reasons the OC ends up as a Sue. *Shudders* If any of you cool kids want to judge my writing, feel free to do so. I have done this huge step of courage to improve my writing and hopefully find a way to prevent myself from writing Mary Sues.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own kuroshitsuji, I only own the OC.**

**Happy Readin'**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

_For as long as I remember no man has ever looked at me without once turning skyward and erupting like a vomit volcano. Most of the time they were revolted, some pointed and laughed at me when they saw me, but mostly, they don't see me at all that's no surprise because I am ugly after all._

_It's not like I care or anything._

"Miss Fuyo Sunohara" It wasn't difficult to spot the only grim reaper in the group that came from Japan. Well, mostly because they people surrounding her were not surrounding her but would rather inch a few meters of distance away from where she was standing. Her fellow grim reapers practically made a circle to distance themselves from her. It was okay though, for her, she is used to this treatment. She stood on her tiptoes to try to see who called her name, "Miss Fuyo Sunohara" the man called again, this time with an impatient tone. She spotted him sitting on a table with the sign 'Dispatch Management Division Supervisor'.

She then cautiously made her way out of the thick smelly crowd, maneuvering her body around the other reapers who conveniently recoiled in her presence.

The reaper behind the table looked at the Japanese blankly. "Show me your id please"

_He's so handsome, he looks like a model_

He brought his hand out and waited as she fumbled around her bag to take the waterproof card. He took it and stamped it then stood up. "My name is William T. Spears, welcome to the dispatch management division" he said calmly then made a gesture to shake her hand.

She looked at him dumbly.

_Did a person just wanted to shake my hand? To actually hold it? _

Fuyo looked up to the eyes of the man, as far as she could tell there wasn't any feeling of disgust coming out from him. He was looking straight at her, no judgment, no laughter, no ignoring, nothing. It felt as if he was in front of a normal looking person. Not to her.

Slowly she made her first body contact since she arrived in the London division.

_It feeelltt ggreeeaaatt_

"Grell Sutcliff, stop lazing around and give her a tour" She was broken by her train of thought when the supervisor spoke to another person who leaned by the wall.

She was beautiful.

_What a model!_

"Why me? Why can't I spend more time with you Will~iam~~" The lady said emphasizing his name by finger gestures.

Fuyo couldn't hear the rest of their conversation. She was too enthralled by her beauty; surely if she was human she would be an idol among all classes.

"-Mr. Sutcliff I would like to if you'd stop this nonsense immediately" William said obviously irritated by the red head. "Mr. Sutcliff?" She muttered with her eyes threatening to turn into swirls of confusion.

"You are an okama?" She breathed out, showing her shiny braces off.

"What?" the okama inquired putting his hands on his waist.

"Even an okama can be _this_ beautiful" she muttered biting her dry lip.

"Did you say beau-ti-ful?" The okama asked again, this time utterly curious about the new recruit. She looked horrible, actually the description of 'horrible' was still kind. The Japanese had unbelievable hair, cowlicks surrounded almost every corner of it that led to her waist, thick bangs covered her forehead and obviously unkempt eyebrows. Her eyes were totally concealed with foggy, circular glasses that seemed to reflect light in every direction and more hair from her bangs. She had the worse fashion sense, bad posture and braces to go with it.

Grell gawked at her for a few seconds then suddenly erupted into one of his dramas, "Why is the world so cruel~3! I finally someone who could understand what it means to be beautiful, but alas to not allow a poor bud to come into blossom like this, to deprive a young maiden like me into beauty~~!" The okama danced around in theatrics.

_A young maiden like me…_ Fuyo grimaced, resisting the urge to facepalm.

"What's your name?" Grell asked with his sharp teeth glinting.

"Fuyo Sunohara" the genuine female replied.

_I think this will be a loonnngg day_

* * *

"Are ya gonna work with Grell-senpai at the dispatch division?" Ronald Knox asked the newcomer.

"Yeah" Fuyo shrugged mechanically.

_He's handsome too~~! He looks like an idol_

"Maan, you guys have it easy, I wish I studied more at the academy" The blonde frowned. It felt unfair to Ronald; he was Grell's underling for like what, 10 years already? 10 years, he had suffered the okama's sudden bursts of melodrama, 10 years he had profusely apologized for his senpai's randomness and yet there he was, still in his first stage he was still an extra personnel. Please mind the two imaginary sharp talons that emphasizes _extra_.

She felt a bit confused, this was one of the first times in her life that a man, a good looking one, was willing to walk beside her along with an okama. In Japan, where she came from, looks were everything to people.

It's not like she cared though, at first the insults stabbed her through like a death scythe. But having been treated that long, it molded her into an indifferent person. At least that was what she thinks.

Grell and Ronald looked at each other, it was true that their companion wasn't the entire definition of beauty but, they weren't that heartless to be suddenly avoiding her right?

After all, Grell as an okama needed a boost of self-esteem about beauty.

Ronald couldn't care less, but he needed someone to drive away his insane fan girls.

"Anyhow, I'm starting to get hungry, do you want to eat with us?" Grell asked the girl.

Fuyo stopped walking and clutched her stomach for support which caused her other companions to look back from where they were walking. "Fuyo?" Grell called her name.

"Buhihihihihihihihi" Fuyo laughed manically. "A person like me? Be seen to lunch with guys like you? I might spoil your appetite" She grinned and laughed as if it was an inside joke.

_'What a weird laugh'_

* * *

It was late in the evening and it seemed that the only people left in the office were Fuyo and the supervisor himself, William. Their work was supposed to end three hours ago but Fuyo had to finish out forms and documents about her arrival and position to the main division, she didn't understand why there was so much paper work to do, maybe it was the policy on London, the work load was light in Japan though, probably because they were overstaffed. The division in London sent letters asking for volunteers, mainly because they were understaffed. However she didn't volunteer, her superiors sent her form to kick her out.

Fuyo yawned, feeling a bit drowsy from the silence on the office, only the never ending tick tocks of the clock could be heard and it was rocking her to sleep.

She smiled triumphantly as she finished the last sentence of her report.

"Here you go William-san" she said handing out a manila folder to William.

William skimmed over Fuyo's report and noticed that her vocabulary was limited and was filled with misspellings and some grammatical errors if you read close enough. It ticked him off for a wee bit. It didn't came as a surprise though, she was Japanese after all, they probably didn't teach good English.

He sighed after finishing the report. He closed it and stood to his feet, after putting his things to the right place.

She walked toward the door when it suddenly opened revealing a happy Ronald.

"Oh, Fuyo-san I was just coming to get you" Ronald said cheerfully.

"Me?" she said pointing at herself.

"We have a party for all the newcomers at the third floor" he grinned.

"Really?" She whispered to herself.

"Thank you" She smiled but soon disappeared when she saw William going away. "William-san, would you like to join us?" she asked feeling kind to the potential model.

William looked disgusted just imagining himself associating with the other _useless_ and _incompetent _shinigami. "I'd rather not mingle with the trash of the division" He spat then walked away once more. Fuyo looked stunned by his harsh words.

_Trash?_

"Dontcha worry he's like that to everyone, you'll get used to it" Ronald said from the doorway.

_Well that sucks_


	2. I Want to Shovel your Bento

**Author's note: First of all thank you GrimmaulDee for reviewing! It made my day! I feel uninspired to do this but I have to carry on! Although I should stop procrastinating on my deadlines...**

** Happy reading!**

**Chapter 2:**

_It seems as if the entire division has found someone to pick on. I guess whenever I go, the gods of 'hey lets pick on that girl she looks ugly'. Recently they all have found a new nickname to put me with. They have been starting to call me the witch…._

"What do you mean I can't get my death scythe?" Fuyo gritted her teeth. She received her death list just a while ago and went to the General Affairs Department to get her death scythe, but the retard in front of her doesn't seem to want to.

"Your death scythe does not meet the standards of the normal death scythes, it has been overly modified. You need to get a new one" the prick said smiling.

"But I used that death scythe for 4 years, how come I need to get a new one? And besides it's just a normal _naginata _it's practically a machete strapped in a pole!" She emphasized.

"I told you witch, it doesn't meet the qualifications! Gosh I can't believe you are ugly _and_ stupid" The fatass said as if he was stating the obvious.

"It hasn't even been modified yet!" She slammed her fists on the table now entirely furious. Calling her ugly doesn't matter but to call her stupid! Death scythes weren't even supposed to be changed like that unless broken which is like never going to happen, and the man refused to give her, her possession.

She knew it was another form of bullying.

"Come on, the supervisor has an unbelievably cool and trendy scythe, I have an even cooler one. Dontcha think you are being over?" Ronald Knox said from beside her with one of his foot on his 'cooler' death scythe.

"Since when have you arrived here?" Fuyo asked Ronald.

"Long enough" He said coolly. The presence of the blonde shinigami seemed to engulf the tiny ego the other guy has.

_You're soo coooolll_

She grinned; somehow the appearance of the cool and trendy blonde boosted her self-confidence. The fat-butt though, refused with all his might to give in. The three of them knew that the most of the population of the area was watching the fat-ass. If he gives in, he will be embarrassed for months for the reason of allowing the 'witch' to overpower him.

He was sweating bullets.

"Stop this and just give her the scythe, or else" Ronald unconsciously cracked his knuckles. For the past few weeks, Fuyo, his senpai and him had been spending considerable amount of time together, enough for their friendship to blossom. He wouldn't admit it but now he would rather sometimes spend his time with not-that-beautiful women. They had many stories to tell. They were interesting.

"I told you! Her death scythe breaks the rules!" the fat guy lashed out angrily.

Fuyo quieted down, a crowd was starting to gather around them, some were curious others simply went just to see what is going on. She clenched her fists hard, ready to give in when she noticed Ronald's expression darken. He was getting pissed by the second.

"Wanna see whose scythe breaks the rules" The blonde shinigami said darkly, he moved his hand to press his scythe's trigger but was brought to a halt by Fuyo. "It's okay don't cause trouble because of me" She said much to the enjoyment of the fat guy.

Ronald huffed angrily but stopped.

The Japanese then went to the stall of the fat shinigami who was grinning with victory, only for the grin to be bashed by her incoming fist. "BITCH!" the fat ass yelped then fell off his seat. She turned to Ronald to give him a grade A-smile when she noticed the supervisor beside Ronald who was silent as a bat. The crowd that formed around them was nonexistent anymore, each hastily returned to their workstations.

"This behavior is inappropriate for a shinigami" he shot her a menacing scowl.

She gulped feeling the hairs of her skin rise in fear. The supervisor, the man himself looked as if wanted to skin her alive. "It was his fault" Fuyo sounded like a child with her statement. It sounded like she did a crime and blamed it on an innocent bystander. She didn't know how to handle situations like these.

"Sir, I tried telling them that her scythe was overly modified, that it wasn't allowed. Then she did this to me" the guy gave William a pleading look while clutching his chin.

William looked ready to kill. "Listen here Sunohara" he sounded very disgusted mentioning her last name. "You are sent here to _help_, not bring out your stupidity and incompetence out. If you continue giving me more work, I will send you back from where you came from understand?" The way he said it made her knees weak, her chest tightened and made her tears threaten to spill from her eyes but she blinked to prevent them from doing so. Yes, she was utterly terrified of her supervisor but still, she will not give any of them the pleasure of seeing her in tears, especially the bastard behind her who was giving a triumphant grin.

"Y-yes sir" her voice wavered, William simply narrowed his eyes at her.

"Give him an apology letter tomorrow" The supervisor told Fuyo then glanced at the ass wipe behind her.

"I want you to give me a letter concerning this" He told him.

_Of course, he must have to have something against me if he wants to kick me out._

He then walked away, not forgetting to bump Ronald Knox in the shoulder.

The fat bastard waited until the supervisor was out of sight then gave a very contented laugh to the shaken pair. "Wait a sec" He stood, still laughing, then walked to a door connected to his office. Within a few minutes he managed to get out a blunt hand trowel. "Here ya go" He still snickered and handed the mini shovel at her.

"Have fun"

* * *

"That BASTARD!" Fuyo threw her hand trowel against a brick chimney and stomped her foot like a child. "If he hadn't interrupted then I would have gotten my scythe!" She sucked on her braces and frowned deeply. "How am I supposed to fight now if some demon appears?" She asked Ronald who was reviewing his death list.

"Oh great and powerful demon, face the wrath of my,,, BUM BUM BUM mini shovel!" She continued her ranting.

"FEEAARR MEE!" She made a comedic stance on the roof and proceeded to jab an imaginary demon with her hand trowel.

Ronald gave the Japanese a pitiful look. "I betcha if they replace my honey too, I might cause a massive homicide on the General Affairs Department" The blonde shinigami sat on his self-proclaimed even cooler death scythe. Fuyo did nothing but sulked, yes, she was used to getting bullied, but taking her scythe was the worst.

She made a long sigh and focused on her job. She was supposed to reap a young woman named Marjorie Nichols along with the rest of her friends; the cause of death was 'drowning'.

_Great, now I'm going to get wet_

The shinigami who did the reaping were a lucky bunch. They could go out to the human word and explore. Their minds were broad, they understood humans more than the others do and are very proficient at battle. Unfortunately they were the ones that are constantly exposed to annoying, strenuous tasks.

She watched the group of women in the carriage go forth, after a few minutes, a young man got trampled by the horses.

Ronald gave in a whistle. "Young'uns easily die these days" He muttered to himself then rode his death scythe and reaped the man.

The horses from the carriage went into a wild frenzy and ran straight to the Thames River, submerging the women into the water. Fuyo checked her death list, armed herself with the blunt hand trowel and jumped to reap the souls.

* * *

The eerie silence of the room seemed to affect the awkwardness coming out from Fuyo. It was late in the evening again and she was stuck finishing her reaction papers while the Supervisor was just a few meters away from her. He didn't seem to be angry but he had scolded her earlier and Fuyo was so sure that her reputation was going downhill.

It was pretty difficult to make a reaction paper when 7 victims died at the same time in the same place and the fact that almost had the same lifestyle. She had to stretch her limited vocabulary and force it into 300 words. Yes, all of the reaction papers must consist of at least 300 words. It was pathetic really; she needed to count the words to be sure it passed the scrutiny of her bosses.

She finished her papers quickly and glanced at the clock, it was nearing eleven o'clock.

"What time do you usually finish working" She accidentally voiced her thoughts out.

"At six" He said.

"You sure love working huh?" She asked, trying to make conversation.

"I _loathe_ overtime" William looked at her as if she asked for both of his kidneys.

"I _loathe_ overtime" William looked at her as if she asked for both of his kidneys.

_What the hell? Is he the Fuhrer or something?_

Fuyo clenched the stack of papers on her hands, her motivation increasing by the passing second. Her old mentor always told her to make her relationship with her boss good. This might be one of her only chances, seeing that her boss was the ice king in flesh. "Have you eaten dinner yet?" She asked him with determination, he ignored her.

"I mean you were here since 4pm you haven't eaten yet right?" She continued.

William's stern gaze softened for a short moment then replied.

"No, not yet"

_This is my chance!_

"I have a bento here with me, and I'm not even hungry at all, do you want it?"

She asked him despite her obviously protesting stomach. She was famished and yet she had decided to hand her food to the ice king.

_'what are you doing you fool!'_ Her stomach growled.

_'be patent you idiot!'_ She countered.

"No thanks" William T. Spears the Führer and the ice king said only to be betrayed by his own protesting stomach.

_Huuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrr_ the deep growl of his empty stomach echoed against the whole office.

"HA!" Fuyo stood up by instinct and pointed at his growling belly, imaginary stars of victory danced around her.

_You can't back down now!_

"Whether I am hungry or not is none of your concern" He spoke was the first time one of his subordinates offered him food, or cared about if he was hungry or not. It felt different. He scowled; she was acting an obvious ploy to restore her reputation. She walked and stood in front of his office table. Even though he was unable to see her eyes due to her foggy glasses and bangs, he could feel unwavering determination seep of her.

She put her box of bento on his table and pursed her lips. "What are you saying? You look really white"

She said not knowing how to express herself. His skin was paler than usual.

"White?" William asked with one of his brows up.

"I mean, your skin is lighter than usual" Fuyo tried to explain.

"You mean pale?" William said. "Pale…." She saved the word in her memory "Either way, just take it!" She started to leave.

"I do not like receiving things from people without reason" He pushed the bento away.

_This is a very strong enemy, I need strategies, BRAIN THIINNKK!_ She breathed in and mustered all the courage she could get.

"Think of it then as my apology for the trouble I gave you this morning" She bit her lip and glared at him with outmost defiance. William seemed to reconsider his options when his stomach growled again.

"Thank you" The supervisor said before dismissing her. _I didn't know he was able to say those words…. Maybe he isn't really the ice king, maybe… maybe! He is actually an angel hiding behind those glasses! _Fuyo sparkled._ He's like those cool actors that seem cold all the time but inside…. _She remembered him kicking Grell's 'maiden' face. He berated her on the death scythe incident. He kicked Ronald's face once too… She unconsciously grasped her cheek feeling the braces on her teeth.

_Maybe not_


	3. Slimmedpie has rats on his desk

**RANDOMM UPPDATE! Thank you for those who reviewed, especially the cool kids who told me not to give up. This chapter doesn't have much in it. I just felt like making it so...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own kuroshitsuji nor plan to use this fiction for to gain money. I only own the freaky Japanese female.**

**Happy reading**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Grell-senpai….." Fuyo swallowed while adjusting her glasses.

It was still early in the morning and Fuyo had to endure certain atrocities coming from Grell the red okama.

"Hmmmm, tell me Fuyo, should I wear D-cup of E-cup? What do you think will make my William-darling happier?" The okama shoved two spongy fake breasts to the Japanese.

"I highly doubt William-san would be happy at anything you throw out to him" She said without thinking. The okama faced her with a tick mark on his head.

"How many times have I told you Fuyo-chan, you never know when true love comes along, we maidens must always prepare!" Grell twirled dramatically. "I mean look at you!" He said tweaking a strand of unruly hair from Fuyo. "I keep on telling you that a lighter color of hair would make you look cuter! Your true love wouldn't notice you even if he is right by the corner because of what you look like!"

"A lighter shade of hair color might make me look uglier okama-senpai" Fuyo replied flatly.

Grell ignored her and continued. "For the sake of _love_!" Fuyo's face morphed into something equivalent to a smiling horse.

"Buwehehehehehe,,,,, Buhihihihihi do you even know what you are saying? Me? Fall in love?" Fuyo drowned in mechanical laughter then chocked on her own spit.

Grell flicked his tongue on the roof of his mouth obviously ticked off. It was pathetic how his friend would end up believing love is impossible for someone like her, nearly impossible maybe but not entirely. The okama believed in all of his red beating heart that there is someone destined for anyone. And he was either destined for his hunky hunky Sebastian or his sizzling hot William or probably almost any guy he finds handsome.

"Oh no! I'm late!" Fuyo almost fell off Grell's bed then dashed outside of his room.

"Meet you at lunch~~!" Grell called out of his door and was responded by a double thumbs up by his colleague.

"What does she mean by late? It's still ear-" Grell paused wide eyed on his red cuckoo clock. He quickly shoved in his fake E-cups in and ran out of door.

"Wait Fuyo-chan I'm late too!"

* * *

"You are late" William said stoically.

"Gomen…. I mean sorry William-san, I will be early next time" Fuyo bowed apologetically to the disappointed supervisor.

Before the stoic gentleman could utter a reply the red okama busted in."Now Will, don't be like that, we maidens take a lot of time to fix ourselves for men like you~ 3" Grell said winking. "That is your explanation for being late too?" William frowned; the office was a heaven when Grell wasn't there. "Well what did you expect!" Grell wriggled uncontrollably while getting his ass closer to the supervisor.

Fuyo tried her best to give the okama a glare equivalent on saying, _Fool you'll kill us all._

But she forgot that her glasses weren't exactly see through so she looked like she was just staring at Grell like she was constipated for a week and needed a dump.

"Grell Sutcliffe" William said almost calmly while Grell's body was getting near to him in no time. The supervisor shuffled on his seat uncomfortably. "The Human Resource Department wants you to have this." William said pushing a brown envelope to the red head which in his convenience stopped the ass shaking.

"Another death list?" Grell grumbled. "Why do they just die so easily!" The okama stomped his foot. "Just when I thought I could have spent more time with you Will~~3" He said sending sparks to William's direction which he easily deflected by adjusting his glasses. "Seriously, what is the HR department thinking" Grell frowned inspecting the list.

"Well, I'll be back in a few days, take care of my William darling for me okay!" Grell enthusiastically patted the head of the Japanese and then left.

Fuyo frowned, now she would have to eat alone again if she was unable to find Ronald who was always busy disappearing while pursuing his role as the smooth Casanova.

"Seriously, what good is extra staff if they just stare at space all the time" William threw a complaint to the girl.

"Ah! Sorry do you need me to do anything?" Fuyo inquired blushing out of embarrassment. "Bring these papers to the Admin immediately, and if you can, get me some black coffee I'll pay you back" Will the reaper said and resumed on his work. Fuyo bowed once and turned to leave when William suddenly cleared his throat signaling that he wasn't done yet.

"Next time, don't cook your vegetables too spicy"

She swore to the God of death gods that she saw him smile a little.

* * *

For some random unexplainable reason the Japanese shinigami found her stomach filled with colorful butterflies after she heard the comment of William the ice king. She felt excited and bouncy for no reason. It actually had a reason; she was only too dense to find out.

_What is this feeling?_

She felt her cheeks being stretched violently by some unfamiliar force triggering a huge smile from her face which she was trying hard to put down because of the weird looks people were giving her.

_What in the okama's bra size is this?_

The happy feeling settled on her stomach almost as if it wanted permanent residence in the gastrointestinal system. She felt happy even when the Administration practically ignored her and snatched the paper away from her. She still felt okay even when some shinigami practically flew away from her when she almost touched them due to the crowded hallways but not until she bought William's coffee.

She went to the stall where the death gods buy their coffee, she was pretty early so she managed to get ahead of the line. She paid like a normal person, and took the coffee like a normal person, waited for the change and when the young man from the stall came back to give her the coins. He moved his hands on top of hers and then suddenly took them away. The young man threw the coins at the table beside her awaiting hand.

It was so rude.

She only sighted calmly and started to pick the carelessly strewn cents from the table when a random blonde shinigami grabbed Fuyo in the shoulders to effectively stop her from taking her change. "Hey! That's rude! What do you think you are doing?" The tall blonde demanded.

Fuyo felt as if she recognized the man but couldn't point out who he is exactly.

"Women are not to be treated like this!" The tall blonde pointed at Fuyo.

_Ahh, I recognize him, I think his name is Eric Slimmedpie or something. But whatever, this guy looks like an actor, amazing!_

"Don't worry I'm used to it" She replied and picked the few coins left.

"What do y-" Eric this time actually faced her. He seemed to stop on the middle of his sentence before turning to a lighter shade of color.

_"AAAAAHHHHHH! Ghost!" _Eric screeched as manly as he could and stumbled back. Shinigami, being the death gods they were, were supposed to be cleared on the fact that ghosts do not exist as they were believed to. But Eric screamed nonetheless.

Fuyo pursed her lips and adjusted her glasses, his reaction was amusing….

Eric's friend however wasn't pleased at all. Allan Humphries walked coolly to the terrified Eric and reprimanded him for allowing his 'important shinigami glasses' to be tilted and then scolded him again for causing a scene.

"A student scolding his tutor…." Eric grumbled.

"It's your fault in the first place" Alan frowned then faced the amused Japanese with a forced stoic look. "Excuse us" Alan said and handed Fuyo his business card.

_The brown haired man looks like an idol! _

* * *

"Here you go sir" Fuyo handed out the strong coffee to her boss, tried to kill the wild butterflies on her stomach and proceeded on her plain desk. Now that she'd thought of it, she had a pretty plain desk that looked as if it was made by ordinary Plywood. Her boss in the other hand had a shiny _mahogany _desk. _I guess he really is pretty important._

"And then BOOM! There she was right in my face!" Fuyo heard a familiar voice from the next office just beside hers. She sneaked in to see what Eric was talking about; she had a hunch though that it was her.

"Eric-senpai, I think I know who you are tryin' to say there" Ronald said with his feet on his desk.

"I mean it was just, how can I explain.." Eric rubbed his hairy chin.

"Scary" A random female behind him said.

"Yeah!" The tall guy agreed. "She was also.." Eric trailed off, expecting an answer.

"Your superior"

"Yes and _what?" _Eric turned around to meet the shiny glasses of Fuyo. He gaped. "I am your superior" She said in a matter of fact in a deadpanned voice. "I've never heard of having a new superior" Alan said appearing behind her.

"Don't you get it?" Fuyo started explaining.

"Get what?" Ronald put his feet down and asked curiously, Fuyo always had something on her sleeve.

"Just look at your desk, its trash, it means you are trash as well" the Japanese said in monotone. She was really getting used to being placid, with the international London group's entire rule of, **serious business**_._ She pointed at Eric's desk that was indeed trashy. Papers were littered everywhere, ink dirtied the obviously shitty table that seemed to have one of its legs cut off and is supported in the middle by what it seems to be a rusting lampstand. She wouldn't be surprised if there was a dead rat in one of its drawers, considering that there were rats in the death god's realm. It was pathetic really, for the guy, but for Fuyo, she felt her ego skyrocket.

Eric scratched his head as if confused.

"Look at the superior commander's desk" She pointed out at William's desk which was again mahogany.

"Look at my desk" She walked around and showed the group the best angle of her desk.

"Look at _your_ desk" She led the small group to the desk of Eric and she could say that he was not amused at all.

Eric frowned and seemed to get the idea. "Watcha want me to do about it?" He gave the female a lopsided grin. It seemed as if she had a point, no matter how much he filed complaints to his superiors they seemed to ignore his needs. Ronald didn't interfere too, meaning that she was probably right.

"Call me senpai fool"

* * *

**Honestly, the ending felt weird but I guess it's better than nothing right? If there is some Eric or alan OOCness forgive me. I haven't have the slightest clue how they speak and stuff. The last time I watched 'The Most Beautiful Death in the World' was far back enough to let me forget how they act. Feel free to message me so I can fix them and stuff. Thank you for reading~~ 3**


End file.
